


Little Red, Ride My Hood

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito asks for a bedtime story, he gets more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red, Ride My Hood

Once upon a time, a blond haired, hazel eyed young man called Takaba Akihito lived in the busy capital of Tokyo, Japan.

Takaba’s grandmother one day invited him to come visit her in the Osaka countryside. She felt a little sick and wanted him to stop over. Naturally, he agreed.

Takaba didn’t know what to wear to his grandmother’s house this weekend. It was Friday night, he promised to visit her the next day and he stood before his closet, going through what little clothes he had.

He really liked his one pair of red skinny jeans, he hadn’t worn it in a while.

“Ok, let’s see if I have anything to match this.”

Taking the pants off the hanger in his portable closet, Akihito threw it on the bed before walking back to the line of clothes. His hazel eyes scanned the fabrics until he spotted a red, close fitting t-shirt with black graffiti on the front.

It was the only red shirt he had, so of course he would wear it with his red pants. Good thing his Grandma didn’t mind  _loud_  colours.

Putting the clothes to the side, he decided to run out and get some pastry from a bakery a few blocks down the road, his grandmother loved their specialty handmade red bean paste swirls and would kill him if he came without any.

*******AxA*******

Azuki bakery was never empty, especially in the night when people left work and kids left school. Fortunately, rush hour was over so the place wasn’t that packed. He went up to the glass counter and marvelled at all the different pastries they had on display.

There were different types of sweet buns, pastries with fruits, donuts and cakes. His smile widened when he spotted his favourite, their king sized pockys, which was about the size of five of the regular ones combined. He licked his lips.

Takaba then joined the line, fishing his money out of his pocket as he reached the cashier.

“Aki-kun!” Tiffany smiled. Tiffany was his African-American friend who’d been working at the bakery for the past six months. He even helped her correct her newly learned Japanese language on occasion. She was an intermediate student at Tokyo University.

“Tiffany-san, how have you been?” he answered with a smile.

“Lovely. The usual?”

She rung up two of each flavours of their king sized pocky immediately.

“Yes. But I’m visiting my grandmother tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Tiffany’s smile widened, she added four of Akihito’s grandmother’s favourite to his bill without him even asking. “Is that all?”

Akihito nodded before handing her his money. She gave him back his change with a smile. “Come back again, Aki-kun.”

“I sure will, Tiffany!” He stepped to the side to allow those behind him the opportunity to cash. His receipt had a number on it and he had to wait until his number was called before he could get his goods.

Akihito stood by the counter waiting when someone suddenly brushed up against him, shoving him a step forward in the process. He turned around to see a very handsome and well groomed older man with golden eyes staring back at him.

“My apology.”

Akihito nodded, momentarily taken in by the man before him with such a deep, sexy voice. Was he imagining things or did he spot a canine teeth? “It’s no problem.”

The man then walked away, his stride confident and regal and Akihito watched as he collected his bag of pastries and left. It took a moment for him to realize that there were too many fangirls eyeing the powerful man. He blushed and quickly turned his head away when he realized he was eyeing him too.

“Number 112!”

The number sounded familiar. Realising it was his, he collected his bag and left, all the while thinking about the man he’d seen before.

******AxA******

So, Friday morning rolled around and Akihito got ready to head out. Dressed in his red outfit, he put his grandmother’s pastries in a small basket covered with a decorative rag, much like a mini picnic basket. There was a red scarf around his neck because he knew the weather could drop suddenly where he was heading. He went down to the bus stop, got on the vehicle and left for the bus station, where he would have to transfer to a bus going to Osaka.

The ride took around eight hours, and now came the part Akihito wasn’t too fond of. His grandmother lived deep in the woods, a forty five minute walk from the nearest bus stop.

Akihito got off the bus, adjusted the scarf around his now cold shoulders and head and took a deep breath. The scent of the air was mixed with his pastries and wet earth, he made his way along the familiar trail.

*******VF*******

The trail, which was normally frequented by hikers, was now desolate and lonely. The sun peaked through the tree top in golden rays and the forest floor was soft with dew under his feet.

While he walked, Akihito heard a crunching noise, like twig snapping under someone’s feet and he stopped, looked around and spotted a yellow and brown wolf. He stiffened as the animal walked over to him, albeit none threateningly but he wanted to be extra careful.

The wolf sat by his feet and rubbed its head against his leg. He laughed.

“Hey there, little guy. You lost?”

The wolf whimpered softly as he patted its head and scratched behind its ear. He laughed and pulled it back when the wolf tried to poke its nose in his basket.

“You hungry? Here.”

Akihito offered the wolf one of the swirls. It sniffed at the item before turning away.

“Okay, so you don’t like sweets? I can’t help you then.”

Another laugh erupted from Akihito’s throat as the wolf licked at his hands. It then ran away.

Calming himself down, Akihito continued on his way.

Unbeknownst to our lively blond, the big bad wolf was waiting for him to catch up.

When Akihito reached a fork in the trail, he made a left, straight to his grandmother’s house. When he approached the door, he knocked once and called,

“Grandma, I’m here!”

“Oh, enter, my boy.”

Akihito frowned when a muffled, croaky voice answered from behind the wooden door. Was her cold really that bad?

“Alright, I’m coming in!” he answered before pushing the door open and stepping inside cautiously. Would he catch her cold? He hoped not.

His grandmother laid on a futon in a corner of the room, on her side, with her back to him while wearing a night cap with a blanket over her body. He thought nothing of it and put the basket on the little table in her room.

“Grandma, I got your favourite pastry here with me,” he smiled while reaching to take a few of them in his hands.

The woman cleared her throat and answered gravely. “Oh, Thank you.”

Akihito paused, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. That didn’t sound like his grandmother. He slowly tip toed closer, all the while watching intently the back of the woman. A few steps closer and he noticed something.

“Grandma, what big hands you have.”

The hand disappeared to the front where Akihito couldn’t see. He became even more suspicious.

“All the better to hold you with, my boy.”

Ok, that definitely didn’t sound like his grandmother, Akihito thought. He noticed something else when he got closer.

“Grandma, what broad shoulders you have.”

“All the better to hold you down with, my boy.”

_ What?_

Then ‘grandma’ turned around, and she wasn’t an old lady, but a golden eyed man with a wicked smirk on his pink lips, a man that resembled a conniving wolf. For some reason those eyes looked way too familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it in his fright.

Startled, Akihito shouted and pointed, “You’re not my grandma, you’re a wolf man!”

“All the better to fuck you, Takaba...”

.............................................................

_ In real time..._

“Hold it, hold it, HOLDIT!” Akihito shouted, interrupting Asami, who was looking at him with mirth evident in his eyes. He was lying in Asami’s bed while the man sat reclined beside him, telling his tale.

“Asami, that’s the most fucked up rendition of little red riding hood I’ve ever heard!”

“It’s Little Red, ride MY hood, Akihito, and trust me when I say you will be riding it. Now be quiet so I can finish the story.”

Akihito looked away, a blush evident on his cheeks while he scowled. This was NOT what he wanted when he asked Asami to read him a bed time story in jest. He should have known something was wrong when the man too eagerly agreed...

........................................................................

Akihito squealed as the man pounced, grabbing his hand and pulling him until he was under him on the futon.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Akihito shouted while trying to get away, but the other man had him pinned and his struggles were futile.

“I’m going to take my cock out, and you’re going to ride it, Takaba.”

The man with the wolf like features grinned and Akihito shuddered, especially when he felt his boner digging into his thigh. “No, you’re not a bike so I won’t ride you. And what did you do with my grandma?!”

Keeping him pinned, the wolf man answered. “All expense paid trip to the famous Osaka Onsen.”

“Oh,” Akihito muttered. At least she was safe. He then tugged at his arms, which were in the grip of the other man’s larger hands. He looked at them, and then into those golden eyes.

“So, what now?”

The man grinned sexily. “You, Little Red, will ride me ‘til morning...”

..........................................................

_ In real time..._

“Cut the bullshit, Asami. You’re so full of it! I’m going to bed.”

Asami watched dutifully as Akihito turned his back to him with a scowl before covering himself with his blanket. He smirked.

“But my little red...” he purred, referring to the red underwear his lover was wearing to bed. “The fact still remains, you’ll ride my hood...”

And with those words, Asami pounced.

Oh yes, little red riding hood would be getting it good tonight... right back 'til morning...


End file.
